


Know Your Place

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sherlock is a Judgy Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade was not a terrible detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

Lestrade was not a terrible detective. But he wasn't a particularly good one, either. His sort of semi-competence could be dangerous, even fatal, to an effective investigation. He had no eye for the obvious, and no concept of how to relate the simplest of facts. His worst crime against the profession was that he seemed to find it all rather *boring*. Granted, a case needed to be particularly engaging to attract his own attention, but the Inspector cared more for resolution than truth. It was, Sherlock reasoned, truly criminal to let such a man remain ignorant of his many defects.


End file.
